Pretty Girl
by Cici-loves-you
Summary: Just an UXY Song Fic to the song Pretty Girl by Sugar Cult. Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko or that song Pretty Girl by Sugar Cult. So Yeah Read
1. Pretty Girl

**A/N: Please tell me if this is any good I love this song. So yeah. I am getting better at this right...right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code lyoko or 'Pretty Girl' By Sugarcult **

* * *

Yumi was pissed. The kind of pissed where you just know you have to stay clear cause there is nothing you can do at that point. She came home and stomped up the stairs so hard that the pictures on the wall were shaking. She went into her room and slammed the door. She and Ulrich had been going out for 2 years now and they had just had another fight.

pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.

Yumi flopped on her bed and started to cry. They had been having fights a lot lately, all of them ending with her walking off and him trying to explain. "Why doesn't he just tell me he doesn't love me anymore, I know it's true." Yumi said to her self but a little voice in her head was telling her it wasn't. "Why can't I just forget about him he love Emily now."

it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.

"Arrrrrrrrrgggggggggggg" She screamed out of frustration. "Why is this happing to me!" She screamed. She threw her pillow across the room. Then her cell phone rang. "I don't want to talk to you Ulrich" she said before she went to pick up her cell. Surprisingly it was Aelita. "Hello?" Yumi asked. "Hey" Aelita answered. "You need to talk to him" Aelita said. "Well I'm not going to!" Yumi answered. "Well you should I gotta go, Bye" Aelita said before she hung up the phone "I hate you Ulrich Stern for doing this to me!" She screamed.

she's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.

Yumi paced around her room some more. "How dose he do this to me" she asked herself. "He's not evil and it's not like he has magical powers or something so why do I feel like he has control over me" She sits back on her bed and stares at the wall when the doorbell rings. Her parents weren't home so she had to get it. She went to the bathroom and used a washcloth to wipe her tear stained face. She then ran down the stairs ti open the door.

it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love. _2x_

pretty girl... pretty girl...

pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head

She opened the door to see Ulrich. "What do you want" She asked. "For you to let me explain." He answered calmly. "Why should I" she answered back harshly with cold eyes it was clear he knew this was not going to be easy. He had hurt her bad and it was a miracle that she had not slapped him yet. _SMACK _spoke too soon he thought. "Guess I deserved that" He said "No duh" she said now I deserve a chance to explain. "Fine" She said "Now" He stated " I did not send you that note Emily has developed a habit of forging people's handwriting" He stated "Well that doesn't explain how her clothes got in your room!" She spat back angrily "Simple she picked the lock"

it's the way that he makes you cry.  
it's the way that he's in your mind.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love...

"Look" He said " I'm sorry, You know I would never do anything to hurt you" He said "And how do I know that" She asked and instead of getting a verbal answer like she expected he kissed her. "Well wasn't expecting that" She thought. She finally gave in and kissed him back. "So" He said when they broke apart "Am I forgiven?" He asked "I guess" she said "But that doesn't mean your off the hook" She finished "Good enough for me" he stated "Good night Ulrich" She said "Good night Yumi" He answered. He kissed her one more time and left for the school. Yumi sighed as she closed the door and returned to her room. it's the way that he makes you fall in love...

* * *

**A/N: So yeah what do you think. Review please. **


	2. Predictable

**A/n: Well I decided to make another chapter so tell me what you think **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Predictable** **by Delta Goodrem **

Yumi walked through the school gates. Her hair wind blown. She sighed "I bet in the next ten seconds I'm going to run into William. She counted down in her head, _10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. _Just as she predicated William showed up. _Great now he's going to tell me he loves me...again. _

**I smile  
You say I take your breathe away  
You say you love me and you make  
All the right promises to break**

"Yumi" He stated. "Yes" She asked clearly annoyed. "Yumi you take my breath away you are one of the most amazing girls I know and I can't live without you..." Yumi scoffed "oh really?" she asked, "Yes Yumi, I guess what I'm saying is I want you to give me another chance..."

**And when I turn around you're always there  
Like that's the proof you really care  
But I see right through you and I think  
To myself **

"Another Chance Huh?" Yumi asked "Yes" William Clarified "So what would this be let's see your sixth chance." "Come on Yumi" William pleaded. "Don't Come on Yumi me!" She snapped. "You get together with me and it's good for a while and then you drop me for some whore!" William stood silent.

**You're just so predictable  
In every way  
I want you to know I know your game  
It's so unbelievable  
how you never change  
you won't get away  
with loving me  
you're just so predictable **

I run  
You say you won't give up the chase  
You say you'll follow me anyplace  
So you can make the same mistakes

"Yumi that was then this is now" William pleaded "NO!" "You are so predictable, You just want me back so you can tell your guy friends you scored isn't that the reason William?" "You want to tell all your little friends that you scored That you the big man!" "No Yumi I Changed I love you!" William yelled grabbing her shoulders.

**You know just what to do  
And How to use the best of you  
To try and change my mind  
But my eyes are opening this time  
And I read you **

You're just so predictable  
In every way  
I want you to know I know your game  
It's so unbelievable  
how you never change  
you won't get away  
with loving me  
you're just so predictable

Yumi slapped him a red mark appearing on his face. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah How many time have you told me this, and how many times have I believed you and I've been wrong, Huh? Six times too many!" "Yumi, Why don't you believe me I love you so much why can't you see that!" William yelled. "Yeah, You love me, that's when I forgive you and tomorrow I'll see you making out with Sissy or Emily!"

**Now that I know your every move  
How you gonna hide baby what you gonna do  
Now that somebody knows the truth  
About you and how you're just so **

You're just so predictable  
In every way  
I want you to know I know your game  
It's so unbelievable  
how you never change  
you won't get away  
with loving me  
you're just so predictable

"You've been found out William, No longer will you get to me! Get this through your head I don't want you, I don't need you, I don't love you. I love Ulrich and only Ulrich it took me a while to figure that out, but now I have him and I'm not letting go!" "Yumi Your making a mistake!" William said "The only mistake I made was believing you, I know your game it's the same every time Your just so predictable." And with that Yumi walked away. you're just so predictable...

**a/n: So So So What do you think. Review please!**


End file.
